Abhijeet vs Daya
by Pooja Verma
Summary: Daya or Abhijeet ek dusre ke best frnd ek dusre ki jaan hai. dono ek dusre ke liye sab kuch kurban kar sakte hai. per kya ho agar dono ke beech ho khud ko behtar sabit karne ki jung. kyu ban gaye hai dono ek dusre ke dushmam? pls read and review


**ABHIJEET V/S DAYA**

**SEEN - 1**

_(Is kahani ki suruwat hoti hai ek award function se jahaan per C.I.D. team ko award diya ja raha hai. press ki bheed lagi hai. ACP sir ko award lene ke liye bulaya jaata hai.)_

**ACP -** ye award asal me sirf mujhe nahi mere un officers ko milna chahiye jo apni jaan per khel kar jurm ko mita ne me mera saath dete hai. or khas kar mere ye do officers Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ye dono jab tak mere saath hai tab tak hum aise hi milakar jurm ka namo-nishan mitate rahenge.

**Announcer -** jaisa ki ACP sir chahte hai main chahunga ki Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA dono stage per aaye or humare chief guest SASHI KUMAR ke hantho ye award le.

(_dono stage per aate hai or fir unhe award diya jaata hai. function khatam hone ke baad press wale un sab se swal puchne lagte hai. isi beech door do aadmi baithe baate kar rahe hai.)_

**1****st**** man -** hoo... ye ACP bada banta hai. kya keh raha tha ye dono officers uski sabse badi takat hai. jab tak ye dono uske saath hai wo jurm ko mitata rahega. Are main bhi dekhta hoo kab tak ye dono sath rahte hai. kabhi na kabhi to alag honge hi. Us din dekhunga ki ye ACP kya kehta hai.

**2****nd**** man -** sir wo sab chodiye pehle ye sochiye ki humare news channel ka kya hoga. Agar aisa hi haal raha to kuch hi dino me hume ise band karna padega. Is waqt hume kisi dhamakedar news ki jarrorat hai.

**1****st**** man -** dhamakedar news milegi mishra. Jaroor milegi. Or aisi milegi jiske baare me kisi ne socha bhi nahi hoga.

**2****nd**** man -** sir aap kya karne wale hai.

**1****st**** man -** tum intzar karo mishra. Kuch dino baad sab ko pata chal jayega jab CID me dhamaka hoga. Or is khabar ko sabse pehle dikhayega humara news channel.

SEEN - 2

_(idhar CID beuro me..)_

**FREDI -** wah sir aaj to mazaa hi aa gaya.

**TASHA -** haan sir, jab ACP sir ko award mil raha tha to mujhe itani khushi huyee ki main bata nahi sakti.

**ABHI -** haan TASHA humare ACP sir ki to baat hi kuch or hai.

_(tabhi DAYA ka phone bajta hai or wo kuch door jakar phone per baate karta hai. kuch der baad wo aata hai)_

**ABHI -** kiska phone tha DAYA.

**DAYA -** kisi ka nahi.

**ABHI -** kisi ka nahi to itni der baat kisase kar rahe the. Kiska phone tha.

**DAYA -** wo... wo NAINA ka.

**FREDI -** NAINA ka. Wo aapko phone bhi karne lagi.

**VIVEK -** hume to laga tha ki aise hi number liya tha.

**FREDI -** sir mujhe us NAINA ke irade kuch thik nahi lagte.

**ABHI -** ye sab chodo.. ye batao ki keh kya rahi thi.

**DAYA -** kuch khaas nahi.. bus puch rahi thi ki delhi me jo confrens hai usme aa rahe ho ya nahi.

**ABHI -** to tumne kya kaha.

**DAYA -** kehna kya hai, keh diya nahi.

**ABHI - **tum bhi na DAYA.. kyun bechari ko mayus kar diya.

**DAYA -** ABHI agar tum aise mujhe phir se pareshan karoge to main...

**ABHI -** kya karoge- Bolo... are sab dhyan se suno.. kuch dino pehle hum log jis shadi ki parti me gaye the wahan pta hai kya hua.

**DAYA -** ABHIJEET tum...

**ABHI -** wahaan ek ladki achank swimmingpool me gir gayee, to DAYA ne use bachaya. Pata hai uske baad wo ladki DAYA ke piche hi pad gayee. Sari shadi wo DAYA ke aage piche ghoomati rahi. Jab hum aane wale the us din usne DAYA ko ek card diya jisper pata hai kya likha tha. I LUV U.

**FREDI -** kya I LUV U.

**ABHI -** haan or wo ladki abhi tak iske piche padi hai. ise card or gift bhegti rehti hai. abhi kal hi mujhe mili thi.

**ACP -** kaun mili thi ABHIJEET.

**FREDI -** sir DAYA sir ki nayee girlfriend.

**ACP -** kya nayee Girlfriend. Kyun DAYA ye sach keh raha hai-

**DAYA -** nahi sir. Wo k pagal ladki hai. bus aise hi mere piche padi huyee hai.

**VIVEK -** piche to inke Inspector NAINA bhi padi hai.

**ACP -** kya. DAYA ek baar me do do. Sambhal ke rehna aise do nawo ki sawari thik nahi hai.

**DAYA -** aisi koi baat nahi hai sir, ye log bus aise hi ...

**ACP -** are Mr. SHASHI KUMAR (SR) aap.

**SR -** haan ACP saheb. Aapse milne ka maan liya to main aa gaya.

**ACP -** are ye to humari khuskismati hai jo aap jaisa bada businessman or smajsewi humse milne yahan tak aa gaya.

**SR -** jis tarah se aap kaam karte hai uske aage main to kuch bhi nahi. Lekin aapke baad... aapke baad kya hoga-

**ACP -** kyun mere ye do officers hain na Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ye dono acchi tarah se CID ko sambhal lenge.

**SR -** per ye to do hain or agla ACP to koi ek hi hoga na.

**ACP -** haan to Senior Inspector ABHIJEET hain na wo hoga agla ACP or ye baat to sab jaante hai.

**SR -** haan per jahaan tak mujhe lagta hai iske liye Senior Inspector ABHIJEET se jyada Inspector DAYA thik rahenge. Agla ACP unhe hi bana chahiye.

**ACP -** dekhiye MR. SR agla ACP kaun hoga isase koi fark nahi padta, kaam to ye dono humesha saath milkar hi karenge.

**SR -** haan per agar baad me inke bich kuch ... aap samjha rahe hai na.

**ACP -** iski fikar aap mat kijiye. Aisa kabhi nahi hoga. Mujhe mere in dono officers per pura bharosa hai. koi bhi wazah ya koi bhi insaan inke beech koi deewar nahi khadi kar sakta. Ye humesha ek dusre ke saath rahe hai or ek dusre ke saath rahenge.

**SR -** accha ... ye to bahut acchi baat hai. ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Ab delhi wale confrence me mulakat hogi.

_(SR chala jaata hai. sab ACP sir se uske aane ki wazah puchte hai. ACP sir unhe puri baat batate hai. ye sun kar sab kuch naraz ho jaate hai, per ACP sir unhe shant kar dete hai.)_

SEEN -3

_(Agle din news channel per bus yahi khabar rehti hai ki agla ACP ABHIJEET ko nahi DAYA ko banana chahiye. ACP sir pata karte hai ki ye news sabse pehle NNG news channel per aayi thi. ACP sir us news channel wale ko phone karte hai.)_

**ACP - **hello main CID beuro se ACP PRAYADUMAN bol raha hoo aap kaun bol kahe hai.

**NK -** main NNG news channel ka malik Mr. NAND KUMAR bole raha hoo.

**ACP -** MR. NK aap apne news channel per ye kya dikha rahe hai.

**NK -** kyun kaya hua , jo sach ahi wahi to dikha raha hoo.

**ACP -** Mr. NK aapko ye decide karne ka haque kisne diya ki agla ACP kaun hoga.

**NK -** ACP saheb ye janane ka haque sabko hai ki jis CID ke haanth me is shahr ki surkcha ka jimma hai uska agla ACP kaun hoga.

**ACP -** aap logo ko sirf ye janane ka haque hai khud se tay karne ka nahi. Aapne ye news dikhakr pata hai kitna hungama kada kar diya hai. yahaan beuro me press wale aakar swal per swal puch rahe hai. main aapko pehli or aakhri baar warn kar raha hoo ki aisi koi bhi khabar dikhane se pehle mujhse puch lijiyega.

_(ACP sir itna kehkar phone kaat dete hai)_

**NK -** dekha mishra maine kaha tha na ki hume dhmakedar khabar milegi or dekho aaj har jagah sirf humara hi news channel chaya hai kyunki humare paas wo khabar hai jo kisi ke paas nahi.

**MISHRA -** per sir aapko ye khabar mili khan se. ya aap ne yu hi kuch bhi dikha diya.

**NK -** uski fikar mat karo. Bus aage aage dekhte jaao. Ab to bus har jagah hum hi hum honge.

SEEN - 4

_(CID beuro me ACP sir press walo ke sawalo ka jawab dekar unhe bhejte hai. paas hi ABHIJEET, FREDI, TASHA or VIVEK KHADE hai.)_

**ACP -** 4 din ho chuke hai us khabar ko per ye press wale abhi tak usi baat ke piche pade hai. are mujhe samajh me nahi aata ki in logo ko is baat se kya matlab hai ki agla ACP kaun hoga.

**ABHI -** chodiye na sir in press walo ko or koi kaam hota hai kya- Bus ek baat ko pakad ke baith jaate hai.

_(Tabhi DAYA aata hai.)_

**DAYA -** ABHI tum thik to ho na. tum aaye nahi wahan per. Pata hai main kitna preshan ho gya tha.

**ABHI -** main to thik hoo. Or khan per nahi aaya-

**DAYA -** are ABHI tumne hi to mujhe SMS karke ramala restorent me milne ke liye bulaya tha ki tum kisi pareshani me ho.

**ABHI -** maine... nahi to maine koi SMS nahi kiya.

**DAYA -** kya baat kar rahe ho ABHI ye dekho tumhare number se hi to mujhe ye sms aaya tha isliye to main wahaan gaya or ghanto tumhara intzar kiya. Per jab tum nahi aaye to main pareshan ho gaya.

**ABHI -** number to mera hi hai per maine tumhe koi sms nahi kiya.

**FREDI -** sir lagta hai ABHI sir aapke sath mazak kar rahe hai.

**DAYA -** ye kya mazak hai ABHI. Pata hai mujhe tumhari kitani fikar ho rahi thi. Main kitani der tak tumhara intezar karta raha per tum tum nahi aaye. Tum to nahi aaye per wahan wo musibat zaroor aagaye.

**ABHI -** kaun si musibat-

**DAYA -** wo...

**ACP -** are DAYA ye news me kya dikha rahe hai-

_(Sab news dekhne pahuchte hai... )_

**ACP -** DAYA aaj tum ramala restorent me gaye the or wahaan ek ladki ke saath tumhari bahas ho gayee.

**DAYA -** haan sir, per ye khabar news me aise aa jayegi mujhe nahi pata tha.

ACP - DAYA puri baat batao hua kya tha-

**DAYA -** sir subah mujhe ABHI ne sms kiya ki main ramala restorent me pahuch jaau. Main wahaan gaya per wahan ABHI nahi mila. Main uska intezar kar hi raha tha ki ye ladki DIYA wahan pahuch gayee. Or humesha ki tarah mujhse wahi shadi ki baat karne lagi. Maine use samjhane ki kosis ki ki main usase pyaar nahi karta or main usase shadi nahi kar sakta, per kuch samjhne ke badle wo tamasha karne lagi. Aas paas log ikatha hone lage to mujhe gussa aa gaya or meri usase bahas ho gayee.

**ACP -** per ye NNG news wale to kuch or hi bata rahe hai. keh rahe hai ki wo ladki tumhari Girlfriend thi or jab usne tumse shadi ki baat ki to tumne inkar kar diya. Is wazah se tumhara uske saath jhagra ho gaya or tumne use dhamki di ki wo tumhari zindagi se chali jaaye warna thik nahi hoga.

**DAYA -** per sir aisi to koi baat nahi huyee. Humare beech to sirf mamuli si bahas huyee thi.

**ACP -** haan per in news channel walo ka kya . ye to tumhe hi blem kar rahe hai. aise to tumhari kitani badnami hogi.

**DAYA -** sir ye sab is ABHI ka kiya hua hai. isi ne mujhe SMS karke wahaan bulaya tha khud to nahi aaya per wo DIYA aa gayee.

**ABHI -** per sir maine to koi SMS nahi kiya.

**ACP -** ABHI ye kya hai. tumne sms nahi kiya to kisne kiya. Chalo mobile dikhao apna, ye kya hai, subah 10.30 am me DAYA ko sms kiya gaya hi. Likha hai zaldi se mujhe ramala restorent me milo urgent kaam hai" ye tumne nahi likha to kisne likha hai.

**ABHI -** ye sms mere mobile me kaise aaya- Sir please mera yakeen kijiye maine koi sms nhi kiya hai.

**ACP -** dekho ABHI...

**DAYA -** jaane dijiye sir, mujhe lagta hai ABHI bhul gaya hai.

**ACP -** kya... tumhara mtalab...

**DAYA -** haan sir, ABHI ko kabhi kabhi kuch bhul jaane ki bimari hai na... shayad ye baat bhi wo bhool gaya hai.

**ACP -** ho sakta hai... ya phir wo tumhe aise hi pareshaan kar raha hai... usaki to adat hai na tumhare saath mazak karne ki.

**FREDI -** sir ye dekhiye is news channel per kya dikha rahe hai. ye keh rahe hai ki jab se DAYA sir ko ye pata chala hai ki wo bhi agale ACP ho sakte hai tab se unke paaw zameen per nahi pad rahe hai. isliye unhone apni Girlfriend ko chod diya. Is news channel wale ki to...

**ACP -** kaun sa news channel hai... NNG pata nahi ye kyun CID ke piche pada hai. maine ise mana bhi kiya tha aaj ke baad CID se judi koi bhi khabar dikhane se pahle mujhse puch le per dekho... bina wazah ke hi kahaniya bana kar logo ko dikha raha hai.

**VIVEK -** sir in news channel walo ki to aadat hi hoti hai, choti si baat ko khich kar lamba karna, isi wazah se to inki khabare bikati hai.

_(kuch der baatein karne ke baad sab apne kaam me lag jaate hai. shaam hone per sab beuro se apne ghar jaane lagate hai. DAYA ABHI ko apne saath chalne ko kehta hai per wo koi kaam hai keh kar akele hi chala jaata hai. DAYA apni gahr ki or jaata rehta hai to use raaste me ABHI dikhta hai jo kisi aadmi se baatein kar raha hai. DAYa us aadmi ko pehchan nahi paata wo ABHI ko aawaz deta hai per wo nahi sunta. Kuch der baad dono alag alag chale jaate hai. DAYA bhi apne ghar chala jaata hai.)_

SEEN -5

_(DAYA jab tak ghar pahuchata hai tab tak raat ho jaati hai. wo ghar me ghusta hai. ghar me andhera hai. uska pair kisi cheej se takrat hai. DAYA ghar ki light on karta hai. wo dekhta hai ki ghar ka saara sama nbikhra pad hai. wo hairan hokar pura ghar dekhta hai. jab wo apne kamre ke andar jaata hai to wahaan use DIYA ki laash milti hai. DAYA kuch ghabra jaata hai. phir kuch der baad wo ACP sir ko phone karta hai. kuch hi der me puri CID team uske ghar pahuch jaati hai.)_

**ACP -** DAYA, ye sab kaise hua-

**DAYA -** pata nahi sir. Jab main ghar me aaya to saara saman bikhra hua tha. Andar aaya to ye DIYA ki laash thi sir.

**ACP -** per ye DIYA ki laash yahaan pahuchi kaise-

**DAYA -** maine kahaan na sir. Mujhe nahi pata. Maine to bis ye DIYA ki laash yahaan dekhi.

**ACP -** phir nahi pata. DAYA ye koi choti baat nahi hai. DIYA ki laash tumhare ghar se mili hai. pata hai iska kya matlab hua- Tum bahut badi musibat me pad sakte ho.

**DAYA -** per sir jab maine kuch kiya hi nahi hai to phir main kyun daroo. Maine iska khoon nahi kiya.

**ABHI -** sir, iska khoon sir per waar kar ke kiya gaya hai or shayad is guldaste se hi ise maara gaya hai. ye dekhiye sir isper yahaan khoon laga hai.

**ACP -** haan, ABHI laash ko forensic le chalo or baki cheeje bhi. Or haan is baat ko abhi media se door hi rakhna padega. Warna DAYA musibat me aa jayega.

**FREDI -** per jab DAYA sir ne kuch kiya hi nahi hai to phir...

**ACP -** FREDI ye baat main maan skta hoo. Tum maan sakte ho hum sab jaante hai per media or janta unka kya krenge, unhe to yahi lagega na ki DIYA ki laash DAYA ke ghar se mili hai to uska khooni bhi DAYA hi hai.

**ABHI -** per sir..thik hai main Laash ko forensic le chalne ka intzam karta hoo.

SEEN -6

_(Forensic lab me..)_

**ACP -** haan SALUNKHE kuch pata chala.

**SALU -** bahut kuch pata chala boos.

**ACP -** to chup kyun ho zaldi batao...

**SALU -** boos is ladki ka khoon sir per chot lagne ki wazah se hua hai. or jo guldsta aap log lekar aaye hai usi se iske sir per maara gaya hai. us guldaste per hume kuch fingerprints mile hai DR. TARIKA chek kar rahi hai. kuch der me report aa jayegi ki usper kisake ungliyo ke nishan hai.

**ABHI -** Dr. Saheb bus itan hi pata chala... aap to keh rahe the ki bahut kuch pata chala...

**SALU -** haan to batata hoo na... pehle mujhe ye batao ki DAYA kya ye sach me tumhari Girlfriend thi.

**DAYA -** aap bhi Dr. SALU. Aap bhi un news channel walo ki tarh baatein kar rahe hai. us ladki se mera koi rioshta nahi tha.

**SALU -** phir wo tumhare ghar me kya kar rahi thi.

**DAYA -** mujhe nahi pata ... wo mre ghar me kaise pahuchi.

**TARIKA -** sir, mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki us guldaste per kiske ungliyo ke nishan hai.

**ABHI -** kisake ... hai wo fingerprints-

**TARIKA -** ABHI wo... wo.. DAYA sir ke.

**ACP -** kya- Us guldaste per DAYA ke fingerprints hai. DAYA... DAYA.. is baare me kya kehan hai.

**DAYA -** sir maine kaha na ki mujhe kuch nahi pata. Mere finger prints us guldaste per aaye kahaan se-

**ACP -** dekho DAYA ye aise baar baar mujhe kuch nahi pata.. kuch nahi malum kehne se kaam nahi chalega DAYA. Us ladki DIYA se tumhara jhagra hua tha wo sabne dekha hai. saare news channel per ye khabar aayi thi ki wo tumhari girlfriend thi. Uski laash tumhare ghar se mili hai or ab jis guldaste se uska khoon hua hai usper bhi tumhari ungaliyo ke nishaan hai. DAYA tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kitani buri tarah se fas gaye ho.

**DAYA -** mujhe pata hai sir, per maine kuch nahi kiya or na hi mujhe is baare me kuch pata hai.

**ACP -** DAYA... abhi to humne ye baat media se chupa kar rakhi hai per jab unhe pata chalega to pata hai kitana hungama hoga. Isliye keh raha hoo agar koi aisi baat hai jo tum hum sabse chupa rahe ho to bata do.

**DAYA -** aisa kuch nahi hai sir...

**ACP -** dekho DAYA tum..

**SALU -** ek minut boss. Tum to ek baar me kisi ke uper chad hi baithate ho. pehle ye to jaan lo ki mujhe is ladki ki body se kya mila hai.

**ACP -** kya mila hai-

**SALU -** boss is ladki ke body se mujhe behoshi ki dawaa mili hai.

**ACP -** behoshi ki dawa!

**SALU -** haan behoshi ki dawa. isase to yahi lagta hai boss ki is ladki ko pehle behosh kiya gaya phir DAYA ke ghar per laya gaya or phir uska khoon kiya gaya.

**VIVEK -** sir isaka to yahi matlab hai ki ye sab DAYA sir ko fasane ki chal thi.

**ACP -** haan VIVEK per aisa kar kaun sakta hai-

**VIVEK -** sir koi aisa aadmi jise ye pata hi ki DAYA sir kab apne ghar me nahi hote, or unke ghar me kaise ghusa jaaye kyunki DAYA sir ke ghar ke darwaze ko na to toda gaya tha or na hi usper lock kp thodne ke koi nishaan the. Iska seedha matalb ye hai ki sir ki darwaze ko khol kar us ladki ko andar laya gaya.

**ACP -** per aisa koi kaise kar sakta hai, bina lock khole.. DAYA tumhare ghar ki duplicate chabhi kisi ke paas hai. ya tumne kisi ko di thi.

**DAYA -** nahi sir mere ghar ki sirf ek hi chabhi hai, or wo mere paas rehti hai.

_(Tabhi FREDI bhagata hua aata hai..)_

**ACP -** FREDI ye bhagte hauye kahaan se aa rahe ho-

**FREDI -** sir zaldi chaliye wo news me DIYA wali khabr dikha rahe hai.

_(Sab tezi se news dekhne pahuchte hai. news channel per khabar dikhayee ja rahi thi ki DAYA ke ghar se uski Girlfriend DIYA ki laash mili hai. or CID wale is baat ko chupa kar rakh rahe hai.)_

**ACP -** ye baat to humne sabse chupa kar rakhi thi phir ye is NNG news channel walo tak kaise pahuch gayee.

**FREDI -** sir ye log to keh rahe hai ki DIYA ka khoon DAYA sir ne hi kiya hai.

**TASHA -** sir DAYA sir to buri tarah se fas gaye hai.

**ACP -** pata hai TASHA per is waqt ye jaanana jaroori hai ki jis baat ko humne media se chupa kar rakha wo baat is NNG news channel walo tak kaise pahuch gaye. VIVEK is news channel ke malik ko beuro bulao. Usi se puchte hai ki akhir ye information us tak phuchi kaise.

SEEN - 7

****_(agle din beuro me press walo ki bheed lag jaati hai sab DAYA se sawal puchte hai.)_

**PRESS -** Inspector DAYA, Aapki glfrend ki laash aapke ghar me mili hai is baare me aapko kya kehan hai.

**DAYA -** sabse pehle to aap ye jaan lijiye ki wo meri glfrend nahi thi.

**PRESS -** per uska kehan to tha ki wo aapki gkfrend thi or jab usne aapse shadi ki baat ki to aapne inkaar kar diya.

**DAYA -** main ek baar nahi hzar baar keh chukka hoo ki wo meri glfrend nahi thi. Mera usase koi lena dena nahi tha.

**PRESS -** per uski laash aapke ghar me mili hai. to kya uska khoon aapne hi kiya hai.

**DAYA -** nahi maine uska khoon nahi kiya. Koi mujhe fasaana chahta hai.

**PRESS -** DAYA sir agar aapko aisa lagta hai ki koi aapko fasane ki kosis kar raha hai to kya isame Seniour Inspector ABHI ka haanth ho sakta hai. kyunki kitane dino se ye khabar aa rahi thi ki agle ACP wo nahi aap ho sakte hai. kahin yahi wazah to nahi ki wo aapko fasane ki kosis karenge.

**DAYA -** aap press wale hai to kuch bhi bolenge. ABHI aisa kyun karega-

**PRESS -** ACP banane ke liye kyunki agar aap is case me fas gaye to ACP ke post ke liye aapki dawedari to khatam ho jaayegi or unka raasta aasan ho jaayega. Waise bhi wo pehle hi keh chuke hai ki unhe ACP banane ki badi zaldi hai.

_(DAYA kuch nahi kehta per ACP sir aa jate hai.)_

**ACP -** dekhiye, aap media wale khud se kuch tay mat kijiye please. DAYA ne kuch bhi nahi kiya. Or rahi baat us shakash ki jisne dAYA ko fasaya hai to uska pata bhi hum zaldi hi lga lenge. Aap log aise hi kuch bhi mat sochiye. Or haan ABHI ko is case se door hi rakhiye uska is mamle se koi lena dena nahi.

_(saare press wale chale jaate hai. kuh der baad news me aata hai ki ABHI ne ACP banane ke liye DAYA ko khoon ke case me fasaya. Sab ye dekh kar hairan ho jaate hai. DAYA ko gussa aata hai per wo kuch nahi kehta)_

**ACP -** VIVEK tumhe kha tha na ki is NNG news channel ke malik ko bulao. Tumne bulaya nahi.

**VIVEK -** sir maine unhe phone kar diya tha wo aate hi honge... ye lijiye sir wo aa gaye.

_(DAYA us Admi ko dekhkar kuch yaad karta hai, per wo kuch nahi kehta)_

**ACP -** to aap hai us NNG news channel ke malik Mr. NAND KUMAR.

**NK - **haan main hi NK hoo. Aapne mujhe yahaan kyun bulaya hai.

**ACP -** maine aapko yahaan ye puchne ke liye bulaya hai ki jo baat humne sabse chupa kar rakhi wo aapko kaise pata chali.

**NK -** ACP saheb aap ko kya karna hai is baat se. bus aap itna jaan lijiye ki aap humse kopi bhi information nahi chupa sakte.

**ACP -** ye mere sawal ka jawaab nahi hai. maine pucha ye baat aapko pata kaise chali.

**NK -** mere ek informer ne bataya.

**ACP -** kis informer ne-

**NK -** ab aapko isase kya matlab hai. aapko kya lgata hai aap aam janta se koi bhi baat aise hi chupa sakte hai. jab kisi aam aadmi ke ghar se kisi ki laash milti hai to aap log usase dus tarah ke sawak puchte hai. or aaj jab aapke kisi officer ke sath yahi sab hua hai to aap use media se sabse chupa rahe hai.

**ACP -** main use bhi saja jaroor dilwata per agar wo gunahgar hota to. Lekin DAYA ne kuch nahi kiya. Use kisi ne fasaya hai.

**NK -** is baare me main kya jaanu. Aaapke apne hi officers ACP ki kursi pane ke liye ek dusare ke khilaf ho gaye hai, to isame main kya karoo. Main to aam janta ko wahi bataunga jo such hai. or such ye hai ki aapke officer DAYA ke ghar se ek ladki ki laash mili hai. ab uska khoon kisane kiya hai ye pata lagan aapka kaam hai. ab main chalta hoo.

_(NK chala jaat hai or ACP sir pareshan ho jaate hai.)_

SEEN - 8

_(agle din CID beuro me sab news dekh rahe hote hai ki tabhi sab chauk jaate hai. news me aa raha hota hai ki " ACP ki kursi ke liye Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ke beech jang" . aage ABHI ka ek interview aata hai jisme wo ye keh raha hota hai ki Kyunki DAYA ek murder case me suspect hai isliye wo ACP nahi ban sakta hai. is wazah se agla ACP use hi banana chahiye. Sab ye sun kar hairan reh jaate hai. DAYA ko bahut gussa aata hai)_

**ACP -** ye sab kya hai ABHI- Tumne ye kaisa interview diya hai.

**ABHI -** maine isme galat kya kaha hai sir. DAYA ek murder case me suspect hai, isliye wo to ACP ban nahi sakta. Kyunki logo ke beech uski image ab utni acchi nahi rahi. To agla ACP mujhe hi banana chahiye.

**DAYA -** tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai main khooni hoo. Maine DIYA ka khoon kiya hai.-

**ABHI -** Dekho DAYA mere kehne ka ye matlab nahi tha bura mat manana per logo ko lagata hai ki DIYA tumhari gilfriend thi or jo aadmi apni glfrend se sre aam jhagra karta ho, jiske ghar se uski laash mili ho agar wo ACP ban gaya to logo ka CID per se bhrosa uth jayega.

**FREDI -** ABHI sir, aap ye kya keh rahe hai-

**ABHI -** dekho FREDI main DAYA ka dushman to nahi hoo na. DAYA mera sabse accha dost hai per, Kya tumhe pata nahi DAYA ke kamre se DIYA ki laash mili hai. uska khoon jis guldaste se hua hai usper DAYA ke finger prints hai. iska kya matlab hua.

**VIVEK -** per ABHI sir, ye to aap bhi jaante hai ki DAYA sir ko fasaya gaya hai.

**ABHI -** aisa kaun karega VIVEK. Or pata nhai ki ye baat such bhi ya nahi.

**DAYA -** ABHI tum aisa keh rahe ho. ab to mujhe bhi lagne laga hai ki press wale shayasd such hi keh rahe the.

**ABHI -** kaun sa such-

**DAYA -** yahi ki mujhe fasane me kahin tumhara haanth to nahi.

**ABHI -** tum... tum mere baare me aisa kaise soch sakate ho-

**DAYA -** kyun... sirf tumhe pata tha ki DIYA mere piche padi hai. us din tumne hi mujhe sms karke wahan bulaya or shayad tumne hi DIYA ko bhi wahan beja tha taki tum pure prees or janta ke samne meri image khrab kar sako. Or hum sabko malum hai ki kisi ke ghar ka darwaza kholna tumhare liye kitna aasan hai. shayad ... shayad kyun tumne hi mere ghar ka drwaza kholkar DIYA ko mere ghar me pahuchaya or shayad uska khoon bhi kiya hai.

**ABHI -** DAYA tum mere uper khoon ka ilzam lga rahe ho. main to tumhe apna dost samjhta tha per tum...

**DAYA -** dost... tumne khoob dosti nibhayee hai mere saath. main soch bhi nhi sakta tha ABHI ki ACP banae ke liye tum is hud tak chale jaaoge. Ek baar keh to diya hota tumhare liye ye ACP ki kursi to kya main kuch bhi chod sakta hoo. Kya kroonga is ACP ki kursi ka... per tumne...

**ACP - **ABHI, DAYA ye kya ho raha hai yahaan. Tum dobno aise aapas me... lagta hai tum dono ka dimag abhi thikane per nahi hai. abhi apne apne ghar jaao. Tum logo se main kal baat karta hoo.

_(Sab apne apne ghar chale jaate hai)_

SEEN -9

_(agle din jab dono wapus beuro me aate hai to ACP sir kafi gusse me hote hai. beuro me sab pareshan hote hai)_

**ACP -** aayiye...aayiye. aa gaye tum dono. Dekho tumhare kal ke tmashe ko kaise namak mirch laga ker dikha rahe hai ye news channel wale.

_(dono dekhte hai ki kal unke beech jo bahas huyee thi uske baare me NNG news channel per dikhaya ja rha hai)_

**ACP -** kal bade shaukh se tum dono ne yahaan tamasha kiya tha. Or dekho news per kitani achchi tarha bata rahe hai ki ACP ki post ko lekar CID me Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ke beech darar.

**ABHI -** sir mujhe kya keh rahe hai. jisne behas shuru ki usase kahiye.

**DAYA -** maine koi behas shuru nahi ki tumne ... tumne kiya hai sab kuch pehle mujhe fasaya or phir wo interview

**ACP -** chup karo tum dono. Ek to wo delhi ki confrens hai or yahaan in dono ka ye mamala. Yakeen nahi hota mujhe ki jin do officers ke uper mujhe itna naz tha wo dono aaj is tarah ek dusare ke khilaf khade hai. ab main us confrence me jaau ya ye mamala suljhau.

**DAYA -** sir agar ye ABHI wahan jayega to main nahi jaaunga.

**ABHI -** tum to waise bhi nahi jaa sakte kyunki tum ek murder case me suspect ho. or isliye tum wo confrence attend nahi kar sakte.

**ACP -** tum dono me se koi wahaan nahi jayega. Main nahi chahta ki wahaan koi tamasha ho. isliye main VIVEK ke sath chala jaunga. Or FREDI tum yahaan us aadmi ka pata lgane ki kosis karo jisne ye sab kiya hai. TASHA tum us ladki DIYA ke baare me information ikathi karo. Main confrence se akar is case ko dekhta hoo. Agar ye confrence important nahi hoti to main wahaan aise halato me nahi jaata.

**FREDI - **sir aap jakar wo confrence attend kijiye. Hum yahaan is case ki tahkikat karte hai.

**ACP -** haan lekin hume ye sab zaldi karna hoga isase pehle ki press ke dabaw se hume DAYA ke suspension ke order mile usase pehle hume asli muzrim ka pata lagan hoga. Isliye tum logo ko ye kaam zald se zald karna hoga. mujhe aaj hi niklna hai. or ABHI, DAYA tum dono... mere jaane ke baad koi tamasha nahi hona chahiye. Samjhe.

_(dono ye sir kehte hai... ACP sir chale jaate hai)_

SEEN - 10

(_ACP sir confrence me pahuchte hai. wahan unhe RATHOR or NAINA milte hai. dono unse DAYA or ABHI ke baare me puchte hai. ACP sir kuch nahi keh pate. Kuch hi der me wahaan Mr. SK aa jate hai. confrense shuru ho jaati hai. confrense khatam hone ke baad jab sab bahra nikalte hai to press wale unhe gher lete hai. isi beech VIVEK dekhta hai ki ek aadmi chupke se gun nikal raha hai. wo ACP sir per fire karne wala hota hai ki VIVEK unhe bacha leta hai. goli ki awaz sunkar bheed me afra tafri much jaati hai. per VIVEK usper ulta fire karta hai. dono taraf se firing hone lagti hai. kuch der baad wo aadmi bhag jaata hai. VIVEK use pakadna chahat hai per wo haanth nahi aata)_

**ACP -** kya hua VIVEK-

**VIVEK -** wo aadmi buch nikla sir. Per wo yahaan aapko nuksan phuchane aaya tha maine khud dekha tha sir wo aap per goli chalane wala tha.

**ACP -** koi baat nahi VIVEK. Aise bahut sare log hai jo ACP PRATYADUMAN ki jaan ke piche pade hai per mujhe unse koi daar nahi lagta.

**RATHOUR -** per ACP agar wo log confrense room me humla kar sakte hai to bahar to... tumhar akela jaan thik nahi hai.

**ACP -** are RATHUOR saheb aap bekar hi chinta kar rahe hai. mujhe kuch nahi hoga.

**SK -** nahi ACP saheb RATHOUR saheb thik keh rahe hai. Is waqt agar aap aise hi baahar nikle to aapki jaan ko khatara ho sakta hai. ACP saheb aap mere sath chaliye. Mere body guards niche hi honge. Main aapko hifazat se airport tak chod dunga.

**ACP -** are nahi nahi... SK saheb.. main chal jaunga. Or waise bhi VIVEK to hai hi mere saath.

**SK -** per ACP saheb ye akela kab tak aapki hifazat kar payega. Aap meri baat maniye mere saath chaliye.

**RATUOR -** haan ACP tum inke saath chale jaao. Balki aisa karte hai ki main or NAINA bhi tumhare saath hi chalte hai.

_(sab SK ki gadi me baith kar airport ki or niklate hai, per raste me gadi dusari taraf mudti dekh ACP sir SK ko tokate hai isper SK ke aadmi VIVEK or NAINA ke sir per gun rakh kar unhe chup rehne ko kehate hai. kuch der baad un sab ko ek underground godown me laya jaata hai. yahaan per bahut saare log haantho me gun liye khade hai.)_

**ACP - **hum logo ko yahaan kyun laya gaya hai SK.

**SK - **batata hoo.. batata hoo... ACP. Tumhe pata hai tum sawal bahut karte ho. main to yahaan sirf ACP or VIVEK ko lana chahta tha per agar tum dono aa hi gaye ho to tum dono bhi meri mehmannwazi dekh lo. Lo ACP ye pani pi lo.

**ACP -** pehle tum ye batao ki hume yahaan kyun laaya gya hai.

**SK -** pata hai ACP jab main tumhare beuro me gaya tha to tumne mujhe pani tak nahi pucha lekin main tumhari tarah nahi hoo. Marane se pehle tumhe tumhare saare sawalo ke zawab mil jaayenge. Filhaal ye pani to pi lo. Or haan ab batao kya puchna hai.

**ACP -** ye kya ho raha hai or hume yahaan kyun lekar aaye ho tum-

SK - tumhe pata nahi... tumhari wazah se mera karoro ka nuksan hua hai. mera business band ho gaya hai.

**VIVEK -** per hume kay kiya hai. tumhar business to accha chal raha hai.

**SK -** main is business ki baat nahi kar raha hoo. Main apne doosare business ki baat kar raha hoo.

**NAINA -** doosra business!

**SK -** haan doosra business Drugs, ARMS, inka business. Tum logo ki wazah se ye sab band ho gaya.

**ACP -** to ye hai tumhar asli roop. Samajsewa ki aar me Drugs Arms, ka dhandha karte ho. deshdrohi.

**SK -** haan yahi mera asli roop hai. per abhi tumne mujhe puri tarah se jaana kahaa hai ACP. Kya kaha tha tumne jab main tumhare beuro me aaya tha ki wo do officers DAYA or ABHIJEET wo tumhari takat hai. or duniya ki koi bhi deewar unhe alag nahi kar sakti. Dekho ACP maine unhe alag kar diya. Aaj dono ek doosre ke khilaf ho gaye hai.

**ACP -** to ye sab tumne kiya tha.

**SK -** maine hi us ldki DIYA ko plant kiya tha tumhare us officer DAYA ke piche. Maine hi uska khoon karwaya or DAYa ko fasa diya.

**ACP -** ye tumne accha nahi kiya SK... main tumhe..

SK - oh ho ACP tum puri baat to suno.. tumhe yaad hai kuch dino pehle tumhara wo officer DAYA kidnap ho gaya tha or us silsile me tumne us aadmi RATAN RAJ ko pakda tha. Jisne baad me bataya ki usne ye kaam kisi boss ke kehne per kiya tha. Wo boss main hi hoo...

**ACP - **tum... tumne DAYA ko kidnap karwaya tha. Tumse to muhjhe bhut sare hisab chukane hai.

**SK - **sorry ACP swal jawab ka waqt khatam hua. Ab marne ke taiyar ho jao. It's dead time. Tum sab yahaan maroge or wahaan wo tumhare do honhar officers DAYA or ABHIJEET aapas me lad kar marenge. CID khatam. Matalba mera raasta aasan.

**ACP -** tum aisa kuch nahi kar paoge. Main tumhe...

**SK -** na na ACP agar kuch kiya to is ladki ko maar dalunga. Isliye chup chap se ... tum samajh gaye na.

_(ACP sir kuch nahi kar paate. ACP sir, RATHOUR or VIVEK ke uper SK ke aadmi gun tan dete hai. fire ki aawaz hoti hai. lekin ye kya... ACP sir or baaki logo ki jagah SK ke aadmiyo ko goli lag gayee. SK us taraf dekhta hai to wahaan DAYA or ABHI khade hai. SK ke haanth NAINA ke uper dhile pad jaate hai jisase NAINA bhag kar DAYA ke paas chali jaati hai. SK apne aadmiyo ko aawaz deta hai per koi nahi aata )_

**DAYA -** aise chilla chilla kar kyun apne gale ko taklif de rahe ho. koi nahi aayega wo sab so rahe hai,

**SK -** tum dono yahaan...

**DAYA -** haan yahaan wo kya hai na ki tumne ACP ir ki baat ko seriously liya hi nahi. Unhone bilkul thik kaha tha ki Duniya ki koi bhi deewar hum dono ke beech nahi aa sakti.

**SK -** iska matlab tum log... lekin wo jo tumhare beuro me hua wo sab kya tha.

**ABHI -** are Sk tumhe pata hai tumhe sawal karne ki aadat bahut jyada hai. saari baat batayenge pehle ye pani to pi lo.

**SK - **lekin tum log...

**DAYA -** tumhe kahaniya sunana bahut pasand hai na. Chalo aaj hum tumhe ek kahani sunate hai. haan to tumhare plan per hume shak tabhi ho gaya tha jab press walo me se ek ne ye baat uthayee ki mujhe fasane me ABHI ka haanth ho sakta hai. phir us din jab main ghar aa raha tha to maine ABHI ko ek aadmi se baat karte dekha baad me pata chala ki wo NNG news company channel ka malik hai. maine ABHI se is baare me pucha usne mujhe bataya ki use is NK per shak hai ki iske paas her wo news kaise aa jaati hai jo hum media se nahi batate. Rahi sahi kasar tumhare us NK ne ye baat kehkar puri kar di ki main or ABHI ek dusre ke khilaf ho gaye hai, wo bhi ACP ki kursi pane ke liye. Jab ki ye baat pehle se hi tay hai ki agla ACP ABHI hi hoga. Isper behas ka sawal hi nahi uthata. Hum dono ne NK ke baare me pata kiya. Malum hua ki pehle uska channel ghate me chal raha tha per achanak hi CID ki khabro ki wazah se use kafi fayda hua hai. humne usi raat usake ghar per usase sakhti se puchatch ki. 2-4 thapro me hi wo tote ki tarah bolne laga. Usne bataya ki use ye information ek aadmi deta hai. or use ye kha gaya hai ki is khabar ko hawaa deta rahe ki mere or ABHI ke beech darar pad rahi hai. hum samajh gaye ki koi to hai jo mere or ABHI ke beech me darar dalna chahta hai.

**ABHI - **or tabhi humne wo interview wala plaan banaya. Jiske tahat maine media me DAYA ke khilaf bayan diya, taki us aadmi ko ye yakeen ho jaaye ki uska plan kaam kar raha hai. warna main or DAYA ke khilaf kuch kahoo. Wo beuro me bahas ka drama bhi humne isliye kiya tha ki us aadmi ko puri tarah se apne plaan ki kamyabi per yakeen ho jaaye. Or use lagne lage ki main or DAYA ek dusre ke khilf ho gaye hai.

**SK -** lekin tum dono yahaan tak kaise pahuche-

**VIVEK -** iski wazah se _(VIVEK aapne daanto se ek bug nikal kar dikhata hai.)_ wo kya hai na ki main bhi is plaan me shamil tha. Or is bug ki wazah se hi DAYA sir or ABHIJEET sir ko yahaan hone wali saari baato ka pata chalta raha, or wo yahaan pahuch gaye. Shayad tumne dhyan nahi diya ki raste bhar main rasto ke baare me baatein karta raha tha.

**DAYA -** kya karte, jab ACP sir ne ye faisla kar liya ki wo sirf VIVEK ke saath hi confrense me jaayenge to hume use apne plaan me shamil karna pada.

**SK -** lekin wo case DAYA to us case me fas chukka hai na.

**ABHI -** tum bhi SK. Kitne nadan ho. wo case to solve ho gaya. jis aadmi se tumne DIYA ka khoon karwaya tha. Or jisase tum us news channel ko khabr bhijwate the wo pakda gaya hai.

**SK -** lekin kaise.. -

**DAYA -** wo tumhara dost wo NNG news channel ka malik NK usne bataya hume. Ab mere thaparo ko sahne ki takat nahi thi usme isliye chup chap apni jaban kholta gaya.

**ABHI -** ACP sir ke jaane ke baad humne us ladki DIYA ke baare me pata kiya to hume pata chala ki uska pehle se hi ek boyfriend hai jiska naam ajay hai. hum is ajay ki talas me lag gaye. Idhar us NK ne hume jab ye bataya ki koi aadmi use phone per information deta hai to humne us aadmi ke phone ko tress karke uska pata lagaya. Hum ye dekh kar chauk gaye ki wo aadmi ajay hi tha. Baad me DAYA ne apne haanto ki madad se uski jubaan khulwa di.

**SK -** haantho ki madad se kaise-

**DAYA -** aise _(DAYA SK ko ek jor ka thapper lagata hai)_ ab aage ki kahani sunaoge ki ek or lagau.

SK - batata hoo.. maine hi ajay se kehkar DIYA ko DAYA ke piche lagaya tha. Taki wo DAYA ke saath rehkar uski saari information de sake. Per jab wo isme kamyaab nahi huyee to mujhe dusra plaan banana pada. Maine NNG news channel ke malik ko ye khabr dikhane ko kaha ki agla ACP kaun hoga. Agle din jab media wale CID beuro me pahuche to mera ek aadmi bhi unke beech chala gaya or mauka pakar usne ABHI ke mobile se DAYA ko msg bhejkar Ramana restorent me bulaya. Phir maine wahaan DIYA ko bheja taki wo wahaan jakar tamasha khada kare taki media wale ye news dikhaye or sab ke beech DAYA ki image khrab ho jaaye. Iske baad Maine ajay se kehkar DIYA ko DAYA ke ghar me bheja phir ajay ne us flowerpot se DIYA ka khoon kiya or usper DAYA ke fingerprints dal diye.

**ABHI -** DAYA ke fingerprints pana tumhare liye bahut aasan tha kyunki jab tumne DAYA ko kidnap kiya tha to uske fingerprints tumhare paas aa gaye the.

**SK -** haan uske baad maine hi NK ko phone karke ye news di thi ki DAYA ke ghar me ek ladki ki laash mili hai. aage ki kahani aapko pata hai. lekin main kya karta aap logo ki wazah se mera kaam band hone ki kagar per tha.

**ACP -** galt kaam karoge or chahoge ki koi tumhe roke bhi nahi. Samaj sewa ka dong karne ka bahut shaukh hai na chalo ab jail hum karenge tumhari sewa.


End file.
